Out of the Cocoon
| Pages = 608 | Year = | Stardate = | ISBN = 1439148422 }} Summary ;From the book jacket :When something in the galaxy needs to be fixed, tweaked, investigated, or repaired, the Federation sends in the best: the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. Traveling throughout the quadrant on the U.S.S. ''da Vinci, Captain David Gold, former Starship Enterprise engineer Commander Sonya Gomez, and the crack S.C.E. team solve the problems of the galaxy, one disaster at a time. :Whether dealing with the legacy of Captain Jean-Luc Picard's decision regarding the Mariposa colony, stopping an alien predator from destroying a pre-warp culture, fixing a planet-wide power outage, or repairing the damage done by the Dominion to a former ally, the Corps of Engineers is on the case! :''But not all problems are technical: Dr. Elizabeth Lense deals with the consequences of her unexpected pregnancy, Security Chief Domenica Corsi encounters a Prime Directive crisis, Dr. Bart Faulwell faces a personal crossroads, and Chief Vance Hawkins must try to lay the ghosts of the Dominion War to rest. : Stories Out of the Cocoon ;eBook #57 ( , ISBN 0743496922) ;by William Leisner :Centuries ago, the [[SS Mariposa|S.S. ''Mariposa]] transported two sets of colonists – one a "back-to-nature" group called the Bringloidi, the other a collection of scientists – to new worlds. Over a decade ago, the Starship Enterprise™ brought the colonies back together as a solution to two problems – the Bringloidi had lost their home to solar flares, and the Mariposans faced a breeding crisis brought about by their use of cloning.'' :However, the union has not been as fruitful as Captain Picard had hoped, and now the S.C.E. team of the U.S.S. ''da Vinci has been called in to solve the Mariposans' problem – but will the solution be even worse than the problem?'' Honor ;eBook #58 ( , ISBN 1416510591) ;by Kevin Killiany :While repairing an observation post, P8 Blue and Domenica Corsi find themselves caught in the middle of an interplanetary conflict involving a pre-warp civilization – with one side unwilling to fight, even to defend themselves. :Unable to stand idly by and allow a slaughter to take place, Corsi and Blue must risk breaking the Prime Directive in a fight that they may not even win... Blackout ;eBook #59 ( , ISBN 1416520430 ;by Phaedra M. Weldon :When a Federation world suffers a planet-wide blackout, it's the S.C.E. to the rescue. While Commander Gomez and her crack team of engineers work to help keep the planet from falling into chaos, the ship's linguist, Bart Faulwell, is given a special assignment: find the Asarion linguist named Jewlan – who triggered the blackout with what appears to be a weapon in an archaeological dig. :The Asarion people have a unique biology that causes random shifts from male to female. Faulwell's friendship with Jewlan, and her crush on him, is a minor diversion, at first, especially given the struggles Faulwell is having with his own relationship. But when Jewlan becomes Jolen, Faulwell finds himself with more than one difficult decision – especially when the power outage worsens and threatens to destroy not only Asario, but the ''da Vinci as well!'' The Cleanup ;eBook #60 ( , ISBN 1416520449) ;by Robert T. Jeschonek :During the Dominion War, the Miradorn – ninety percent of whom are telepathically linked twins – allied themselves with the Dominion. Now, in the wake of the Alpha Quadrant's victory in that war, the Miradorn are eager to improve their relationship with the Federation – especially in light of the numerous dangerous devices the Dominion left behind. :One of them has killed a Miradorn scientist named Or-Lin. Now, the S.C.E. team on the U.S.S. ''da Vinci must deactivate the rest of the devices before they become responsible for wiping out the entire Miradorn species – but the only one who can help them is Or-Lin's twin, Em-Lin, who is still devastated by the death of her sister...'' Background information *Originally scheduled for release in , the omnibus was announced as being delayed to on , before a further delay to was announced at the Shore Leave convention on . Following delays to the four books set after which were planned for summer 2010, the omnibus was brought forward to . External link * Category:Novels